1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radar imaging systems and, more particularly, to security screening of individuals, using ultra wideband passive receiver systems integrated with wafer scale, narrow beam width antenna arrays, to detect concealed electronic devices.
2. Related Art
An important security issue that arises for secure areas in public places—such as public gatherings, voting lines, entrances of stadiums, government agency offices, religious gathering places, banks, markets, airports, schools, and government facilities, for example—is detection of unauthorized electronic devices which often may be concealed, e.g., cell phones or smart phones, personal computers, pads or tablets that may be carried by a person and concealed, for example, underneath or within clothing or in luggage or other hand-carried items. Many of the entities responsible for public safety in such places, such as government agencies, may find an advanced portable imaging technology with automated threat recognition for screening individuals to be highly desirable—for example, an easy-to-set-up apparatus requiring less than 30 minutes installation time to be ready to be used anywhere for detecting unauthorized electronic devices on a person.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, in which the showings therein are for purposes of illustrating the embodiments and not for purposes of limiting them.